Secrets
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: My first fanfic. Arwen has just returned form Lothlorien, to discover that she has a foster brother Aragorn. She hasn't told any one why she left, and soon learns of another secret she must keep, Aragorn is the Heir of Isildur.
1. The Banquet

Disclaimer: Nope I dont own Lord of the Rings or these characters. I wish I did, then I would have more Aagorn/Arwen stuff. Netagwyn is a character I made up.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I have another idea of how my favorite movie couple met, but it isn't finished yet.

Secrets   
  
Arwen was busy putting the last touches on her outfit. Her father, Elrond, had a large banquet set in her honor. She was finally home after her extended visit in Lothlorien. Her old friend Legolas was there also, he had come to visit her also. Arwen was excited about getting to see her friends again, she assumed that dancing was going to take place, and dancing was one of her most favorite past times.  
She glanced one more time at the full length mirror taking in every aspect of her apparel. Her long, graceful purple dress showed her off perfectly, clinging in all of the right places. Her wavy, black hair was loose and fell gracefully over her shoulders. A gorgeous diamond headpiece glittered like a halo; the Evenstar sparkled over her heart. Arwen wondered why she dressed up this way. Everyone at the banquet would be people she had at least met once or twice.  
The people that barely knew her would only stare at her beauty, not wanting her to say anything. They only wished to have the chance to be with the Evenstar, not Arwen. If only some one would talk to her instead of wanting to dance with her and converse only on the subject of themselves. Legolas was her only male friend that would listen to her, but the only love she felt towards the Elf was as a sister would to a brother. Would she ever meet anyone that would love her for who she was not what she looked liked?  
"Arwen, are you ready?" Her father's voice drew her away from her thoughts.

"Yes Ada, I am finished." She opened the door and looked at her father.

"Arwen you're a vision," Elrond said kissing his daughter on the cheek, "Come, let us greet our guests." She took her fathers arm, and they walked toward the banquet hall.  
  
"Is that my little sister?" A brown hair elf said coming to stand by Arwen, "When last I looked she was quite pretty, but you are ravishing."

"Elladen," Arwen greeted her older brother, "You're still the annoying older brother that I left." Elladen chuckled at her comment.

"Well, it looks like we will have too chase away the suitors with our weapons," Elrohir came to stand by his twin brother.  
"At least it was never a priority of mine to chase away the girls from you two."

A laugh sounded behind them, "You should know to never jest the Lady Arwen."

"My old friend Legolas," Arwen said embracing the handsome blonde prince. "I see Caras Galadhon has not changed your wit." He said with a smile. The four of them walked into the immense room. A pretty blonde Elf maiden walked over to Arwen, "Netagwyn!" Arwen cried embracing her friend.

"I am so glad to see you," Netagwyn said, "It has been so long."

"Yes it has." Arwen agreed.

"So much has happened in Rivendell since you have been gone." Arwen smiled, she wondered what could have changed in her home.  
  
Aragorn stood in the banquet hall; he was completely surrounded by Elves. Although he considered many of these Elves his family, they were not his kin. Aragorn was of the race of Men. He had lived in Rivendell since he was two; his mother had brought him there after the death of his father. Elrond raised him as his own. Aragorn became a brother to Elladen and Elrohir. Now he waited to finally meet the other part of his foster family. When he was eight he had been playing with his brothers, when he slipped and accidentally rolled into Elrond's study. He didn't make a sound, knowing that he wasn't really allowed to run in the corridors. His gaze fell onto a portrait of a young Elf girl about his age.

"Aragorn!" Elladen came running, "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Who is that?" the little boy asked pointing to the picture.  
"That is our sister, Arwen. She is much older now though."  
"Where is she?"  
"She is in Lothlorien visiting our mother's kin." Elrohir answered, "Come or Ada will be angry."  
That was twelve years ago, and now he would soon meet the Evenstar. He had often wondered what she was like, and why she had stayed so long in Lothlorien.

"Ah, young Aragorn," someone said to him.

"Glorfindel, what is it that you wish."

"I was just wondering where your mind was. You seemed lost in thought."  
"Yes, I was thinking about my foster sister."  
"You mean Arwen"  
"Yes."  
"Well," The Elf said to the man, "What is it you want to know about her?"

"I have wondered whom she is like."

"Why, she is the most beautiful Elf maidens I have ever laid eyes on."

"Surely you exaggerate."

"No it is true. Arwen is kind too. She is loyal, always ready to defend her loved ones. When Elrohir was accused for stealing Elladen's favorite bow, she made him search his rooms twice. When he did, he discovered that he had misplaced it. Arwen then made him apologize for blaming his brother."

Aragorn laughed, Elladen was one of the most stubborn Elves he had ever met. Only some one extremely smart and stubborn could ever go against him, especially making him apologize.  
Elrohir came up beside him, "Hello Aragorn."

"Hello Elrohir."

"Well I just came by to say hello, since I do not think you will be in the least bit interested in meeting Arwen, so—."

"Oh no, you will not leave. You know that I wish to see her."

"I knew you would come around." Elrohir said still teasing, "Come on."  
Arwen stood with Elladen, Legolas and Netagwyn, Arwen was telling them about her stay in Lothlorien. "What did you do about Haldir, he can be so arrogant."

"Oh Netagwyn, he is not so bad once you get to know him. Although, do not expect to have a long conversation with him. Except when it is about him or warfare." The two laughed over that, not noticing the two figures approaching them.  
"Arwen," Elrohir called to her, "There is someone I want you to meet." Arwen turned to see a handsome man with curly brown hair and steel grey eyes. For the first time in her long life, Arwen was tongue tied. She had never met a man before, especially a handsome one. She realized just then what Netagwyn meant about changes in Rivendell. When had he come to live in her home? Arwen regained her self and held out her hand,

"Hello, I am Arwen."

"Hello, I am Aragorn." He took her hand and gently brushed his lips on it. Arwen felt flustered when he did so.  
Aragorn gazed at her loosing himself in her sapphire blue eyes. He realized that Glorfindel had not been exaggerating when he described her beauty. He had wondered what his foster sister looked like, but never as this angel before him. Arwen gave him a dazzling smile that seemed to light up her whole face. Aragorn smiled back, his legs feeling like jelly. Elrohir cleared his throat,

"Aragorn."

"Yes?" Aragorn asked, both of them coming back to reality.

"I think you have other friends here." Elrohir said meaning Legolas.

"Hello my friend," Aragorn smiled at him. "Hello," replied Legolas.  
It became obvious to Arwen that her friends knew this man well. While Legolas and Aragorn were in conversation, Arwen turned to Elladen, "Who is he?"

"He is our foster brother." "Why did you not tell me of him in your letters?"

"It was a secret; Ada will explain it to you."

Arwen looked at her new brother curiously, wondering exactly who he was. "How long has he been living here?"

"Eighteen years," Elladen stated.

Two years after she left, Arwen realized how close she had been to knowing this man. "He is my brother, yet I was gone for his entire life," She said with guilt painted on her words.

"Arwen," Elladen said making eye contact with his sister, "we all know you needed to get away. You were not there for his past, but you can be there for him now." Arwen smiled at her older brother. He always knew how to cheer her spirit. She started to walk towards Aragorn when someone grabbed her arm.  
"Ada?" She asked her father.

"Arwen the banquet is starting come." Elrond gestured towards the door. Arwen gave one last glance towards Aragorn. She felt the butterflies in her stomach once again, but she let her father lead her away. Secretly vowing to get to know him more. Arwen was seated next to her father at the head of the table. Many asked of how Caras Galadhon faired. Arwen would answer their questions, and asked some of her own. She never noticed Aragorn's looks in her direction. He listened to every word she spoke, still learning about his new sister.  
A dance began after the feast festivities, and many mingled amongst themselves. Legolas asked Arwen to dance with him,

"I would be glad to my friend." She said taking his arm. Elrond watched as the two moved to the rhythm of the music, glad that his daughter had returned home. Aragorn was dancing with Netagwyn, looking at the two friends dancing. Legolas saw Aragorn and smiled knowing his friend well.

"Aragorn, would you mind if I cut in?" Legolas released Arwen and took Netagwyn in his arms. Aragorn and Arwen stood for a moment staring at each other. She stepped forward and gently took his hand. Arwen had to remind herself to breath as he out his arm around her waist. The two moved to the music, gazing into the others eyes. Aragorn mentally scolded himself, saying that he had fought Orcs before, why should he be afraid to dance with the most beautiful creature on Middle earth? Arwen smiled, trying to settle the jitters in her stomach.  
  
When the dance ended, she asked Aragorn if he wished to talk with her. She led him towards a balcony overlooking the city. The stars glittered over head, and Rivendell looked so calming and peaceful.

"I am sure that I was quite a surprise," Aragorn said, trying to begin a conversation.

"Yes," Arwen said laughing a little, "But a nice surprise." There were so many questions that they both wanted to ask, but they were to nervous to even speak. "Lothlorien is so different form this place." Arwen said turning to look at her home.

"What is it like my lady?" He asked.

"Oh no," Arwen began, "You're my brother, I will not have you calling me that. My name is Arwen as you know, and that is what you will call me."

"I am sorry Arwen" She smiled at him, "Cars Galadhon is breath taking."

"Like you." Aragorn said. Arwen smiled and could feel the blush come on her cheeks. She had been complimented many times on her beauty, but with him it was different. "The buildings are high in the canopy of giant trees, and the city is bathed in white light. Flowers cover the earth; the grass is the greenest all year."

"It sounds magical," Aragorn said.

"It is."

"Is that why you left here?" He asked. Arwen bowed her head; guilt fell on her, knowing that she had missed most of his life. Her reasons for leaving remained unanswered, as the two continued to look upon the beauty of Rivendell.

Reveiw Review Review!!!


	2. A Secret Revealed

Arwen waited next to her father's study. She was in a wonderful mood since breakfast had been splendid. She had enjoyed a conversation with Aragorn; even if she almost died of fright. She hadn't been able to eat much because she feared that her fluttering stomach would not hold. "You should not be nervous," She mentally scolded herself; "He is your brother." But deep down, she wondered if he could ever be just her brother.  
The door suddenly opened, and Elrond stood before his daughter. His face smiled, but concern was etched across his eyes. He had witnessed Aragorn and Arwen dancing, and their chatting at breakfast. He wondered himself, what their relationship may turn out to be. "Arwen, there is something I must tell you." He led his daughter into the room, and bid her to sit down. "I noticed that you have met Aragorn." "Of course, he is my foster brother." Her voice showed that she felt hurt and angry about not knowing this man. Elrond nodded "I am sorry that I could not tell you before, but it had to remain a secret." "What is so important that you could not tell your only daughter?"  
Elrond sighed and looked towards the window; a gesture that Arwen knew meant that this was hard for him. "Eighteen years ago, a young woman came to Rivendell with a small child. Her name was Gilrean, and the boy was Aragorn. They stayed here in my house, three years later Gilrean died, leaving Aragorn with no surviving relatives." "Aragorn is an orphan," Arwen said sadly. Again, Elrond nodded, "Most everyone believes that I pity the boy and that is why I have raised him, but there is more to it than that. Gilrean was the wife of Arathorn." Arwen's eyes grew wide when she heard this. "Yes," Elrond continued, "Aragorn is Isildur's heir." "Why would you keep this from me?" Arwen demanded. "I wanted to tell you, but if I sent a letter telling of him, certain information might leak out. Aragorn is the last of the line of Numenor, as few people as possible must know of his existence." "Does he know?" Arwen asked. "No, he has yet to learn of his ancestors." "Ada, you must tell him." "When the time comes, he will know."  
"Thank you for telling me this." She said calmly, moving towards the door. "I told you, so you can decide how you truly feel for him." Arwen turned back towards her father. "What do you mean?" "Your feelings for him are strong." "Of course, he is my brother." "That is not what I mean." Arwen stared at her father. "I do not understand," she said hesitantly and then left the room.  
Arwen wandered to the stables. She had lied to her father about not understanding, because she was still trying to figure out what her feelings were. She went to one of the stalls and whistled to a beautiful white horse. "Is he yours?" Some one asked behind her. She turned and saw Aragorn by the stall of a chestnut brown horse. She smiled at him, "Yes, his name is Asfaloth." "That is a good name for a horse." "Asfaloth is one of the most cunning animals I have ever seen. He is also swift; he has saved my life many times. Last year, in Lothlorien, we out ran a dozen Orcs." "Can you fight?" Aragorn asked. "Yes, I have been trained in swordplay, but I fear that I have forgotten much from lack of use." "I could help you. I am a good swords man; I have even beaten your brothers." The second he said that he wished he had kept his mouth shut. He wasn't sure if he could walk around her, much less fight with her. "You bested Elladen." Arwen said smiling. "Yes," "Well if you bested my brothers, I think you can train me." 


End file.
